digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akatorimon
Akatorimon is a Giant Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from . It is related to Kokatorimon, and has an impressive crest and sharp beak. Its body is large and its legs are quite strong.Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digimon Gallery: Akatorimon Digimon World Akatorimon is a wild Digimon who appears in Gear Savanna during the day. It has 1100 HP and drops an Offense Disk when defeated. Digimon World 2 Akatorimon is a Nature specialty Digimon with a level limit of 12. It appears in the BIOS Domain, floors 4, 5, and 7, the CODE Domain, floor 3, the LASER Domain, floor 3, the MODEM Domain, floors 3 and 4, and the Core Tower, floor 6. It gives 143 EXP and 540 Bits when defeated. Akatorimon appears as one of Kim's Digimon in the MODEM Domain, floor 10. Akatorimon digivolves from Floramon with 6 or more DP, and digivolves to Piximon with 0 or more DP. Akatorimon DNA degenerates to: DoKunemon with * Bakemon * Cyclonemon * Darkrizamon * Deltamon * Devidramon * Devimon * D-Tyrannomon * Gekomon * Gesomon * Guardromon * Hyogamon * IceDevimon * Nanimon * Numemon * Octomon * Ogremon * P-Sukamon * Raremon * Soulmon * Sukamon * Tuskmon Floramon with * Airdramon * Angemon * Apemon * Birdramon * Centarumon * Clockmon * Coelamon * Dolphmon * Drimogemon * Flamedramon * Flarerizamon * Frigimon * Garurumon * Gatomon * Greymon * Gururumon * Icemon * Ikkakumon * J-Mojyamon * Kabuterimon * Leomon * Meramon * Mojyamon * Monochromon * MoriShellmon * MudFrigimon * N-Drimogemon * Ninjamon * Piddomon * Saberdramon * SandYanmamon * Seadramon * Shellmon * ShimaUnimon * Starmon * Tankmon * Tortomon * Tyrannomon * Unimon * Veedramon * Wizardmon * Yanmamon Kunemon with * Flymon * Kuwagamon Mushroomon with * RedVegiemon * Vegiemon * Woodmon Palmon with * Togemon Digimon World DS Akatorimon digivolves from Muchomon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Akatorimon is #132 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Bird species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder. Its basic stats are 158 HP, 163 MP, 96 Attack, 93 Defense, 69 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 44 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Antidote 2 traits. Akatorimon digivolves from Muchomon and can digivolve to Parrotmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Akatorimon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 70% Friendship and 300 Bird experience. Akatorimon can DNA digivolve to Sinduramon with Kokatorimon. Digimon World Championship Akatorimon digivolves from Biyomon over time, and can digivolve into either Garudamon (40 Bird-AP/8 Battles), Phantomon (40 Dark-AP), or Deramon over passing time. It possesses the Special Attack "Chicken Red Eyes", where it petrifies an opponent with beams emitted from scary red eyes. Attacks * Scar-Red Eye * Akatori Kick Attacks in Digimon World 2 * Zip Boom * Blaze Blast Variations / Subspecies * Kokatorimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Giant Bird Digimon